Cresswell
by thefloatingllama
Summary: Thorne and Cress discover something new together. SMUT!
1. THORNE

Captain Carswell Thorne was, without a doubt, a ladies' man. He knew how to talk the talk. He knew how to walk the walk. But what he didn't know might surprise you. Carswell Thorne did not know how to have sex. He sure wanted to, plenty of times. But he was sent to military school – all boys. And then he went into the actual military – predominately men. Before he even had a chance to use his charm to seduce some lovely young ladies, he started The Soap Riot… and went to prison. And the person he shared his cell with – nobody. You can see how this would lead to a very frustrated man.

So when he met Cress, and swore up and down that he wouldn't hurt her, he also meant he wouldn't hurt himself. What if he was bad at sex and she wanted something better? What if she was a natural and he was a dud? What if –

"Captain?" He heard Cress calling from the front of the ship. "Captain, come here. It's important!"

He sluggishly climbed out of his seat in the kitchen, his half-finished drink left to fizzle out. He turned left, walked through a corridor, and took the copilot's seat in the cockpit. He could see Cress's head poking up from the pilot's seat, but she was turned away from him, her feat resting on the console. Everything seemed fine, no alerts were showing up, no flashing lights or loud noises.

"What is it, Cress?" He knew they were on track for their mission, so there should be no emergencies. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Captain." Her voice was slow, each syllable drowsy with some kind of emotion. An emotion he had never heard from her before…

"Is there something wrong with the ship?"

"No, Captain." That same voice, it sounded strange coming from her.

"Cress, turn around. Look me in the eyes and tell me you're okay."

She started to swivel the chair around and caught herself; she turned the chair back so she was facing away from him again. But something caught his eye. Cress wasn't wearing her usual skirt that dangled just above her knees. In fact, Carswell thought maybe she wasn't wearing anything at all.

He reached cautiously towards the back of the chair and swiveled her around to face him. He was relieved to see she was wearing her new pajama dress, a short nightie she had found the last time they were on Luna. The silky material glowed slightly in the starlight and caught every last one of her curves, and he found himself getting a little stiff...

His voice caught in his throat, but he pushed through and said again, "Look me in the eyes and tell me you're okay."

So Cress looked him in the eyes and said, "Captain, why haven't you tried to sleep with me yet?"

Carswell Thorne quickly turned into a stammering mess. "Muh, uh, I… uh I didn't... Um, did you want me… to uh…"

Cress left her chair and took a new seat: Thorne's lap. She straddled him, her small framing taking up barely any room. And she kissed him. It was a slow sweet kiss, perhaps to calm him down, or maybe just because she wanted to. "Captain?"

"Yes, Cress?"

"I want you to."


	2. CRESS

Cress Darnel was most definitely inexperienced when it came to sex. That is to say, when it came to having sex with someone else. What? She had access to literally every website in the galaxy and you don't think she got a little curious? So when Thorne had taken way too long to make a move, Cress took matters into her own hands.

Of course she was beyond tech savvy. She could steer this ship with a few clicks to the keyboard and the push of one green button. The button didn't have to be green, it just happened to be. So when she told Thorne to take a break and eat something, it took approximately 14 seconds to program the course and for her to sneak off to her cabin. Thorne would take at least 30 minutes to eat, so she was in no hurry.

Cress undid her ponytail and let her blonde hair fall to her shoulders; it had grown out a bit since the satellite crash, but she had decided that short was her new style. She mussed it up a bit, giving it some volume, she applied a quick layer of lip gloss and mascara, just enough to make her look as alluring as the girls on her computer screens, and slipped into her new blue nightie. It glowed a little in the starlight and fell over her curves in just the right way. If this didn't do it for him, she didn't know what would.

Cress quietly snuck back to the cockpit with nine minutes to spare; she began her plan.

Step 1: Position herself in the pilot's seat so Thorne can't see anything but her hair. Rest her feet on the console.

Step 2: Call out to him. "Captain?" Wait 1… 2… 3… seconds. "Captain, come here. It's important!"

Step 3: Wait for him to come to her. He will see there is no emergency, he will ask if she is okay.

Step 4: Answer all of his questions with "Captain." Add a little lust into her voice, make him want her.

Step 5: Swivel the chair, just enough to tempt him. And when he is craving her, pounce.

Cress was not counting on him to be so flustered. She knew his reputation, she knew he had done this before. Or she thought he had. The poor man looked like he was lost, like he had no clue what was going on. When it finally hit Thorne, that she wanted him to sleep with her, it had sunk in for Cress as well. Carswell Thorne was a virgin…


	3. CRESSWELL

Carswell Thorne was a virgin. Cress Darnel was also a virgin. So they sat there, Cress in Thorne's lap, contemplating what to do next. It only took a few seconds.

Their lips crashed into each other, craving the taste of the other person. Thorne's tongue darted into Cress's mouth and she loved it. They had done this before, but only a few times. This was different, though. This was leading somewhere – somewhere more exciting.

Thorne picked Cress up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked them towards his cabin, holding her tightly and still kissing her. While he could walk around this ship blind – which he had done before – and have no problems, he was a little more focused now on something else and –

"Ouch," Cress cried as her elbow hit a door way. "Ouch," as her knee hit the corner of a dresser. "Mmm," as her head hit the pillow on Thorne's bed.

Thorne was on his hands and knees above her, looking her in the eyes. "Hey," he said as he pecked at her nose.

"Hey there," she said as he kissed her cheek. "Hi," as his lips moved to her neck. "HelloO," as the straps of her nightie were slipped off her shoulders.

Thorne backed up to admire her, her lips were swollen and although the colors were muted in the dark room, he could tell they were red. Whatever lip gloss she had on was now gone.

Thorne unbuttoned his shirt slowly; his hands were shaking. Cress noticed his muscles peeking through, and once his shirt was unbuttoned, she leaned up and pulled it off of him. She let her hands slide back down his chest and stomach, the smooth, tough muscles casting shadows in the starlight.

He noticed how smooth her skin was on her freckled shoulders; all those freckles new since she had been rescued. Some from the desert, some from their travels. He leaned back into her and kissed her left shoulder. He heard her let out a sigh as he kissed up her neck once more. He felt her press her body into him, signaling to him that she wanted more, so he kissed down her chest.

He slipped her nightie off her arms completely, and it fell to her waist. She started to cover herself but he slowly took her hands and wrapped them around his waist. He pulled her closer to him and he could feel her breasts against his chest, her nipples hard. He wanted to stay this close forever, but suddenly he felt kisses running down his stomach, and Cress pulled away.

She unbuttoned his pants slowly; her hands were shaking. She took her time pulling down his pants; she noticed how hard he was. He leaned back and pulled off his pants and underwear and leaned back towards her, pulling her in for a kiss. She started to feel him, she pulled gently at him.

"You can pull harder if you want," he whispered. She pulled harder.

"You can pull faster if you want." She pulled faster.

"You can put your mouth on it. If you want." She pulled him into her mouth, licking and rubbing with her tongue. And then she started sucking.

"Mmm… Cress, mmm. Oh my staaaah…. Wow Cress, wow…" He gasped as she pulled her mouth away from him. He kissed her deeply, tasting himself. It was weird, but good.

Thorne leaned back into her, laying her down on her back. He took one of breasts and squeezed and she let out a soft moan. He squeezed again and she moaned again. He squeezed just her nipple and she cried out.

"Yes! Oh my stars, yes."

So he kept squeezing. He rolled her nipples between his fingers, and she was nearly whimpering. He took one of her swollen nipples into his mouth and nibbled softly and sucked not-so-softly. She pushed herself into him, running her fingers through his hair and pressing her waist against his. She was suddenly shaking, her whole body moving. He backed up.

"Did I do something wrong?" He was so worried, she looked like she might cry. "Cress, are you okay?"

After a few seconds Cress said, "I. Am. Amazing! That was amazing. How did you know how to do that?" She was breathing hard, her eyes were sparkling, and her smile was one he would never forget. She pulled him in for a kiss, and rolled over so he was on his back and she was straddling his waist.

"I just listened to your sounds, and kept doing what got a good reaction." Thorne breathed a sigh of relief and propped himself up on his elbows. "Do you want to keep going?" He hoped so much that she would say yes, but he was also still very afraid and very nervous. But with one more kiss, she calmed him down again.

"Yes, I do. I really, really do."

Cress slid off of him, so he could sit up. He sat on his knees, following her example. He was still stiff as a board, and Cress noticed. She wrapped her left hand around his erection and ran her right finger across his cheek, behind his ear, and through his sandy brown hair. That combination of sensations sent his nerves into overdrive. He closed his eyes as he moaned with lust, and he pulled her in for a kiss. She pumped harder and he kissed harder. With one hand he reached down and pulled her nightie off her completely. He pushed his hand over her underwear and felt just how wet she was. She gasped at his touch so he rubbed her a little more. They were both stroking each other and moaning in unison.

The noises they heard from themselves and each other fueled their lust to have each other closer. Closer than ever before.

Thorne practically ripped her panties off of her and laid her down on the bed. She squirmed a little, out of anxiousness and excitement. Thorne took a deep breath and leaned over her.

"Are you sure?" He wanted her to be as safe and as comfortable as she could be for this. She nodded her head yes and pulled him in for another kiss.

He placed himself just outside her, and felt how small and tight she was. And then he pushed, carefully and slowly, into her. Cress whimpered a little, but nodded to let him know she was alright. Oh my stars, he thought, she is warm and wet. I could come right now. But he didn't, he didn't want to do that yet.

What Cress felt then was a mixture of pain, pressure, and pleasure. She gave herself a moment to adjust to having him inside her. It only took a few seconds, but she found herself wanting movement. She wiggled a little to get Thorne's attention, she kissed him hard, and pressed herself into him.

He started slowly, rocking back and forth, in and out of her. She was perfectly wet, and soon he started to slide back and forth, in and out of her at a steady pace. It felt amazing, like nothing he had ever felt before.

Cress adjusted quickly and felt his pace steady. He was hitting just the right spots, and with every slide in and every slide out, she got closer to that shaking feeling again. And then he found a new spot – a better spot! She squealed with delight, it was a whole new sensation.

Thorne knew he had done something good; a sound like that doesn't come from doing something bad. So he kept going for that same motion, and he quickened his pace. Her hands were in her hair she was smiling and moaning and it was driving him mad.

Cress hit her climax and lost control of her body again. She was shaking and Thorne was still going and her body was both numb and energized at the same time. When the shaking stopped, she realized that Thorne had stopped as well.

He was still hard inside her, though. So she rolled them over, so he was on his back and she was sitting on him. After she took a moment to collect herself, she made a commitment. I will not come again until he does. She looked into his eyes and said, "What would you like me to do?"

"Absolutely everything you've been doing, Cress. You are perfect, this is perfect." He beamed up at her and wiggled inside her.

She giggled and started rocking on top of him. She bounced – slowly at first, but then she picked up speed. As her paced quickened and her determination set in, she leaned down and kissed his neck.

Thorne ran his fingers through her hair and he pulled her in for a kiss. He reluctantly pulled away from her; he was breathing so hard he didn't have any air to spare.

Cress placed her hands on his chest and rocked faster. Thorne put his hands on her hips and rocked her as fast as she could go. His eyes were squeezed shut and his breathing was forced. His body stiffened up and he came. And she came with him. Their synchronized shaking made it all the more amazing, adding to the friction, adding to the climaxes. Their hearts were beating fast, but slowing down.

With a kiss to his forehead, Cress slid off of him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and he kissed her nose.

"Captain?" She whispered.

"Yes, Cress?"

"Can we do that again tomorrow?" She looked into his eyes with a sly smile.

"I don't think I can wait until tomorrow." They laughed as he rolled on top of her, ready for round two.


End file.
